Mistress Masham's Repose
Mistress Masham's Repose is a 2001 American animated fantasy drama film produced by Universal Feature Animation for Universal Pictures, and loosely based on the 1946 novel of the same name by T. H. White. The fourth animated feature in the Universal Animated Features canon, it was directed by Frederik Du Chau and written by Karey Kirkpatrick, Michael J. Wilson, and Noni White, and stars the voices of Emma Watson, Albert Finney, Jennifer Saunders, Susan Sarandon, and Robin Williams. The film follows Maria, a ten-year-old orphaned girl who lives on a derelict family estate, with her only companions being a loving family cook and a retired professor of Ancient Latin. The two try to protect Maria from her tall, fat, strict Governess Miss Brown, who makes her life miserable, taking her cue from Maria's guardian, a Vicar named Mr. Hater. Meeting the Lilliputians and being tempted to love, to fear and to bully, Maria must save her friends and herself. The film was released on March 16, 2001, and earned over $280 million worldwide on a budget of $55 million. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Emma Watson as Maria *Albert Finney as Mr. Hater *Jennifer Saunders as Miss Brown *Susan Sarandon as Miss Noakes *Robin Williams as Trapper *Dan Castellaneta as the Professor *Ian McKellen as Lord Admiral *Jim Cummings as a Lilliputian schoolteacher More coming soon! Additional voices *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Jack Angel *Bob Bergen *Jeff Bennett *Rodger Bumpass *Catherine Cavadini *Kat Cressida *Jennifer Darling *John DeMita *Holly Dorff *Bill Farmer *Paul Eiding *Jeff Fischer *Jackie Gonneau *Jess Harnell *Carter Hastings *Daamen Krall *Sherry Lynn *Melissa MacKay *Danny Mann *Mona Marshall *Mickie McGowan *Jason Pace *Patrick Pinney *Paige Pollack *Phil Proctor *Evan Sabara *Brianne Siddall *Kath Soucie *Claudette Wells *Joe Whyte Production The Walt Disney Company first attempted at developing an animated film based on the Mistress Masham's Repose novel in the 1980s. Before the release of The Black Cauldron in 1985, producer Joe Hale and his production team were working on an adaptation of the T.H. White novel. While Roy E. Disney supported the project, Jeffrey Katzenberg disliked it. Eventually, Hale and most of the team were fired, and the project languished. A few years later, Universal Studios acquired the novel's rights to make an animated film, via Universal Feature Animation to make this, based on it. Some of the elements were based on the undeveloped Disney version. In 1994, Universal Feature Animation announced its first animated slate, including Mistress Masham's Repose. Music Mistress Masham's Repose: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is a soundtrack to the film of the same name, released under Virgin Records on March 13, 2001. The music of the film and this album are both credited to be composed and produced by Patrick Doyle. Track listing All music composed by Patrick Doyle, except where noted. Coming soon! Release Mistress Masham's Repose was originally scheduled for a December 2000 release, but it was moved to March 2001 to avoid competition with other films released during the holiday season. Marketing The film was accompanied with a promotional campaign with promotional licensees including Burger King. Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on November 27, 2001, by Universal Studios Home Video. On October 25, 2011, the film was re-released as a 10th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Reception Box office The film was released on March 16, 2001 and grossed $53,935,062, becoming number one for the weekend of March 16-18, 2001. By the end of its theatrical run, it earned a total $280,144,986 worldwide. Critical reception Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 75% of critics gave positive reviews based on 154 reviews with an average rating of 4.8/10. The consensus statement reads, "It may feel familiar and out of place in conceptual terms, but Mistress Masham's Repose is otherwise another example of the Universal animation studio's knack for conflict and drama." Another review aggretator, Metacritic, which normalizes a rating from mainstream critics, gave the film an approval rating of 67 based on 26 reviews. Award and nominations Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.